dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Kendra Saunders (New Earth)
Her grandfather, former OSS agent and globe-trotting adventurer Speed Saunders, recognized this change and encouraged his granddaughter to embrace her destiny as the "new" Hawkgirl. Justice Society of America She believed herself to still be Kendra, even going as far as using the original Hawkgirl equipment, and went out to find the Fate-Child (the reincarnation of Shiera's son, Hector Hall). During her search, she came across the Justice Society of America and became a member. Hawkman She had all of Kendra's memories, but almost none of Shiera's. This created tension with Hawkman since he remembered all of their past lives together and believed they were destined for each other. Kendra had been presented as a very troubled young woman, haunted by the murder of her parents by a corrupt cop and confused by her jumble of memories and feelings. She operated as Hawkman's partner, but only recently began to actually admit her attraction to him. The truth about Kendra's identity was eventually revealed to her by the angel Zauriel. Rann-Thanagar War During the onset of the Rann-Thanagar War, Troia recruited Kendra and other heroes. A Zeta Beam transporter malfunction injured Kendra and several other heroes, causing her to grow over 20 ft tall. Justice League of America Later she was returned to normal and renewed her protection of St. Roch, Louisiana, in Hawkman's absence. She also took over as the curator of the Stonechat Museum. She then was inducted as a member to the newly reformed Justice League of America. Hawkgirl began a turbulent relationship with Red Arrow, but past relationships, parenting, and being unable to express their feelings to each other caused problems. Eventually, the relationship dissolved and Red Arrow left the Justice League. Hawkgirl then became 100% Kendra Saunders as a result of Shiera Hall's soul leaving Kendra's body and moving on to the afterlife. Shiera hoped her passing on would finally remove the curse of Hath-Set. Blackest Night Kendra and Carter were briefly reunited, and she was about to tell him something, when she was stabbed in the back by a spear by the recently resurrected Sue Dibny. Before having her heart removed, Kendra finally told Carter her feelings. She and Carter were then transformed into Black Lanterns. When Hawkgirl was subsequently resurrected by the White Lantern and removed her helmet, it was to reveal the face of Shiera Hall, all trace of Kendra having apparently been erased. | Powers = * : The Nth metal knife which murdered Hawkgirl in her original incarnation as Chay-Ara had an unusual effect upon her soul and that of her lover Khufu (Hawkman). The pair are locked in a seemingly endless cycle of death and rebirth throughout the centuries. While not a superhuman power per se, this propensity for reincarnation has allowed Hawkgirl to cheat death and return to active duty in her current incarnation. | Abilities = * * | Weaknesses = * : Hawkgirl occasionally experiences flashes of déjà vu from her past lives. These can often be disorienting, and can also prove distracting in the midst of battle. * : Every time she is born again she must wander the earth till she meets again with her eternal soul mate. But as soon as they form a deep bond, they are destined to be murdered again and the cycle continues. | Equipment = * ** Nth Metal Enhancement *** *** *** *** *** *** *** | Transportation = * | Weapons = * Mace among other archaic Weaponry | Notes = * appears as Hawkgirl (Prime) a playable character in the Infinite Crisis video game. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Chay-Ara Reincarnates Category:Museum Curators Category:Roy Harper's Love Interests